Allys Flashbacks
by Emmalt
Summary: Ally is lying in a hospital bed and has flashback of what has happend in her life, One-shot


**I don't Own Austin and Ally, so this one-shot Idea came to me one night and I have decided to Write it up now. I am sorry if there Are any Grammatical or spelling areas , some characters may be out of character anyways , enjoy oh and this is just from Ally's point of view. One last thing sorry if the tenses change this is my first time doing this style of sort**

Ally was lying in a bed surrounded by walls white walls and a strong sterile smell, with her family surrounding her she closes her eyes.

**Flash forward**  
She sees her graduation day when she becomes top of the class her family cheers the loudest out of all the people , Ally smiles Knowing that she has done well , she looks over to Her Boyfriend Austin and smiles as they will be going to the same collage together. The next day they go to check out the collage and go to their dorms.

**Flash forward**

Now Ally is walking sees a candle light dinner with Austin sitting there in a fancy clothes looking incredibly, she takes her seat, and see`s there is a jar of pickles and a plate of pancakes stacked on top of one another, Ally smiles, and notices that Austin is starting to get even more nervous and starts with a speech saying how much he loves her. Now Ally gets nervous thinking that Austin is going to break up with her, but she doesn't. He pulls out a small red velvet box from his coats pocket and proposes to Ally, of cause she says yes and gives Austin a massive hug.

**Flash forward**

Ally is getting her hair done by her best friend Trish, while wearing a white dress, while Dez and Austin are at Austin's also getting ready, Ally arrives at the church to early so they drive around and till its time from her to go not to early and not too late, now she finds herself walking down the aisle to Austin who is standing up the front grinning from ear to ear, Ally smiles. Knowing that she will be spending the rest of their lives together, Austin is surprising ally with their honey Moon.

**Flash forward**

For their one year Anniversary Austin and Ally finds themselves in hospital expecting their first children, their twins Andrew and Amber are born on their wedding Anniversary, they decided to keep the A names going Ally looks over too Austin who is smiling while holding Amber she notices a tear roll down Austin Check, Ally Knows that Austin is going to be a great Dad.

**Flash forward**

Now it's Andrew and Amber First birthday, Austin has the camera out just in time to see get Cake over her face, Ally laughs before going to Clean Up Amber before Austin stops her and tells her he will do it and tells he has a surprise for their Anniversary, Ally wonders where they might be going she smiles knowing that whatever Austin has planned it would surely be remarkable, and it was a candle light dinner under the stars.

Flash forward

Austin walk into the school Gates holding Andrew and hands While Ally is walking beside them pushing two year old Avery behind them, soon it's time for Austin and Ally to leave Andrew and behind on their first day of school Austin and Ally look at each other and wonder where time has gone. Before going back home to spend time with Avery.

Flash forward.

It is now Andrew and graduation day, Ally smiles remembering what it was like, to be sitting up there in front of everyone's family and friends, just like her mother came top of her class, and her family was the loudest out of all of them. They took their kids out to their last meal that Andrew and would be with them before going to collage

Flash forward.

Ally was now witnessing her oldest girls wedding she saw her husband Austin giving their daughter Amber away with a tear rolling down his Face , ally remembers Their birth when Austin had a tear roll down his face and makes her wonder where the time went

Flash forward

Ally now sees Austin holding their first granddaughter Alex, the letter A the tradition continues.

Flash Forward.

Ally now has a tear roll down her face as she has to say goodbye to her husband, she stands up in front of her friends and family while holding a piece of paper in her hands shaking, she says how much she will miss him and how much he means to her and how she has loved him ever since the very first day she met him in the sonic bomb and how she enjoyed writing music for him. She sits back down before breaking down into tears with her son and daughters comforting her.

1 year later

Ally now smiles now knowing that she has lived her life to the fullest she could`ve, she takes her final breath before the lines on the machine go flat. Her family cry but they know that Ally has gone to be with their father and granddad and that she does and all ways will love them even if she isn't there anymore

So how that hope you enjoyed was I hope it was okay please let me know what you thought.


End file.
